featuretestingcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The 7th Master
Practice Atticus Bitter 04:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Link You want a link? Here you go. http://piratesofthecaribbeanonlineplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Link : http://piratesofthecaribbeanonlineplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity -Goldvane You deleted Samuels, Breaslys, and many more peoples pages. I said everyone meaning almost everyone. Please stop sending me a message everytime I do something. It's like you monitor our wiki all day. I dont even KNOW what in the world your talking about. Are you doing another one of your tricks to get me on your side? Idk.. and, meet me on tortuga vachira if u want to explain what the crap your talking about. calmdown, calm down, WhAT are you talking about??? 00:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) you think i HACKED YOU???? how the heck would i do that? i dont know where you live, what your ip is, or even what COUNTRY your in. i dont know much about you. besides. the limit to my hacking skills is retreiving a lost password if i know the email of the account, the username, the IP of the user, and 1 letter of the password, assuming i dont have the passsword to the email. soback off..... why would i hack you? i was asking johnny sea slasher in game wher you were to APOLOGIZE for the rudeness of the others and me. i dont know what your even talking about, if theres an issue, just laborate and i will do my best to understand the issue at hand. 00:04you too, my wiki members , March 18, 2011 (UTC) and you dont blame me anymore? ordo you still. if you DO, remember that you said you have norton premium, which would block me from hacing you. 00:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No ty, O'malley. I know you were the one leaving the message asking me to get rid of this Wiki ACTING as Pip. I'm staying out of all of this from now on. What I have seen has made me flee. -Goldvane O'malley, I know it is you. Please stop sending me messages acting as Pip. I will no longer click on my messages here if you keep it up. I will also delete Emails saying "Check out the latest changes to User Talk:Captaingoldvane2 on United Alliance Wiki BY CAPTAIN MATTHEW O'MALLEY". What is Going ON??? Ok, ive been on vacation for a few days. What is going on. And if you call me a hacker, i dont know how to hack... ~Hi7878 Here you go... I lost connection, that's why I went offline. thumb|300px|left Losing connection is not mean, my WIRELOESS router is getting interference. Coming But you should know, I have a headache because I was like blazig an hour ago. My Answer Is... HELL MOTHErFUCKING YAH! Hi How you doing, Matt?-- 19:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm good.-- 19:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) PEAR PEAR :d Dang y'all is some dramatic peeps. Fighting over a wiki lol still there? CaptainJohnny 05:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Remember? Remember when I tried to launch the game from the Launcher again? Well.... it failed. I have to do it from the site (thats why barely anyone is on) and the Server for the SIte is down so.... Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 21:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The Picture ''Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 22:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes You can trust me. I was banned for no reason. ~Katbluedog Main page I will honestly tell you that I never designed a main page. Bator did the main page on his wiki and the pirates misc wiki. I would ask him to do it when he is back to editing. ~Katbluedog Hey Hey, I just disconnected also I'll be on the wiki a bit how long will you think that the site will be down? Also why disaster? ''Sincerely, ''Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 00:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) (noob academy is from the other wiki)